<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Find an End by cinagray</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29525760">Find an End</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinagray/pseuds/cinagray'>cinagray</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canon Compliant, EVERYTHING HURTS AND NOTHING IS OKAY, Everything Hurts, F/M, I mean, Ouch, drinking buddies, painful</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:27:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29525760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinagray/pseuds/cinagray</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Booker finds an end for Andy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Booker | Sebastien le Livre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Find an End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you to mrsimoshen for a quick beta read!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>She didn’t let Booker hold her when the others were around. Sometimes if there was enough space between them, if Joe and Nicky were off in their own room wrapped up in each other, he and Andy would stay up drinking together and she’d take him to bed with her. Every morning he’d wake up to her gone, but at least he got to hold onto her for a little while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’d met up in Belgium six months before they met with Copley about Sudan. Andy had insisted on time apart from everyone, but Booker called her a few times to check in, and then she showed up one night. He’d already started his evening bottle when she knocked on the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She leaned on the door frame and smiled when he opened it. “Are you going to invite me in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Booker took her hand and she went so willingly into his arms that he thought he dreamed it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave him three whole days before she started itching to get outside and away. He could only serve to hide her until she decided to be seen again—whole and separate from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After Sudan she put up a wall in favor of bringing Nile in, and Booker didn’t get another chance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He packed everything she might need from Goussainville, but she didn’t take him up on the change of clothes or the offer to sleep close for a night. No, she went out and found her own recovery God knows where. Often in a bottle like him, but never so deep that she couldn’t snap right back to herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Booker handed her the gun, followed the plan, felt intense relief at Nile’s decision to leave. Now everything could go the way he meant it to—salvation for him and for Andy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then she said “You and me, Book. Now and always” before they ran into the house where he’d betray her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d done it all for her. If they could figure out why, maybe he and Andy could be free of the curse. Booker was ready to die—he had been since Jean Pierre had figured it all out and cursed his name—but Andy just wanted out. She wanted her timeline to move forward and expire. She wanted to continue, to age, and to die like everyone else, and Booker wanted to give that to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shot her so she’d listen, not so she’d die.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She got Booker and the others out of there, like she’d done so many times before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the end, she was the one to deliver the news: one hundred years. Past her mortal lifetime.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He saw the pain in her, the way she looked away, so he took the chance and reached for her first. Andy clutched at him like it really was the end, and he tried to breathe. He wanted to remember her touch, her head on his shoulder, the desperate way she held onto him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she walked away, she didn’t look back. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry! but this is what happens on 15 minute work breaks right now. I'm cinagray on discord and tumblr.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>